Shepard's Brother
by Antjelly
Summary: Shepard receives a package from her mother. Let's see what's inside!


(Psssst... I used my own ending where the reapers are gone and everyone lived and we're all happy. It also includes a doll maker pic. If you don't like it then go away)

It had been a few weeks after the Reaper War and Shepard managed to fine herself on the Citadel. The rebuilding progress was going smoothly, some area even looked like they had never been touched. Shepard wanted to join the rebuilding project on Earth, but Admiral Hackett insisted that she take some time off. She'd been through a lot saving the galaxy and Hackett figured she needed some time to take in the losses suffered. In all honesty Shepard had no idea what to do with herself. For once she had nothing to do. It felt strange not being on the Normandy and not having a gun in her hand. Nevertheless she decided to take the Admiral's advice. Besides, he probably would have made her take a vacation anyways.

Shepard had just finished purchasing a few amenities from the Citadel shops. She was planning a trip to Rio, which was recovering nicely after the Reaper attack. Garrus did say he wanted to go somewhere warm and tropical. After Jacob mentioned the bar in Rio, she decided why not. Not to mention Kasumi also said she owed Shepard a beer once the war was over.

She approached the door to the apartment Anderson had given her. She heard the sounds of laughter and snickering inside. She wasn't expecting anyone today. She had given a spare key to Garrus, but he should have been on Palaven helping rebuild over there. He must have traveled to the Citadel and invited people over without telling her. She opened the door and was surprised to see Garrus, James, Jack, Kaidan, Liara, Joker, and EDI. She couldn't see Kasumi, but Shepard could feel her familiar presence.

"Shouldn't all of you be helping to rebuild?" She asked

"Hey Lola," replied James, "Hackett told he kicked you off Earth for a while. We figured we'd visit"

"Then what are you all laughing at?" Shepard crossed her arms and leaned on one foot in a typical Shepard fashion.

"A package came in for you from your mom. Since you are my girlfriend I figured there wouldn't be any harm in opening it," Garrus said mischievously.

"And what was in it?" They were laughing at a package from her mom? This couldn't be good.

"Oh nothing, just some pictures from when you younger. By the way Shepard is your bun a permanent part of your body or are just trying to hide a giant tumor or something?" Snickered Jack.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even seen you without a bun." Pondered Garrus.

"Hey, I could wear my hair down if I wanted to." A bun was a nice professional look. It was still feminine yet kept her hair out of the way. So what if she wore a bun ever since her hair was long enough to form one. "What else did my mother decide to embarrass me with?"

"There's a vid in here of you singing and dancing to Beyonce. I didn't know you were into the classics Lola."

Shepard rubbed her forehead with her fingers in an 'Oh God' sort of fashion. "Look, we were discussing music and culture in history class okay."

While everyone was teasing Shepard, Kasumi had been secretly looking through the rest of the pictures. She became visible. "Hey Shepard who's this? He's kind of cute." As soon as she said this she became cloaked again, leaving Garrus to pick up the photo.

"It's not an ex-boyfriend I need to be worried about is it?" He said as he handed the photo to Shepard.

"Oh, that's my older brother."

"Shepard, you have a brother?!" Joker asked, shocked.

"Shepard I'm hurt. I told you about my sister, why haven't you told me about your brother?" Garrus joked.

"I am scanning the Alliance military database." EDI paused. "Scan complete. I do not see any other Shepards that match as your brother."

"That's because he's not in the military. He never really got into the whole military thing like I did. He loved all the ships we were on though. He's an engineer. We haven't talked in a long time. I only recently got an update on him from my mother."

"Psh, if you were my sister I'd be off bragging," said Jack.

"Well I think he never appreciated living in my shadow. I was my parent's favorite and after what happened on Elysium, I think he decided to distance himself from me and make a name for himself. He was the head engineer for the Alliance when they built the original helped the turians design and build it."

"Your brother helped build the Normandy?!" Joker was even more shocked.

"Alliance records do list a Shepard as an engineer and the Normandy," said EDI.

"So I guess he didn't take it very well then when, you know, it blew up, joked Joker.

"Joker! Don't you forget that Shepard died?" Liara had a pained look on her face. "I'm sure he was more upset about that."

"I guess so. According to my mother he was recruited by Cerberus."

"Cerberus?! Why?" Even though Cerberus had been eliminated, Kaidan still felt resentment towards them.

"He never said why he joined, but knowing my brother he wouldn't join just for fun. I think the Illusive Man recruited him to help build the new Normandy by telling him he was bringing me back."

"What happened after that?" asked Joker.

"Well once the SR-2 was done he left. When my mother got recruited for the Crucible he joined her. Now he's on Earth rebuilding."

"Shepard why don't you give him a call. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you," Liara kindly suggested.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit. Vega and I have score to settle over the arena." Garrus looked over at James.

"Hey, you're the one who said you could beat my highscore."

"Both of you are full of bullshit. Watch me blow all of you out of the water," Jack proudly said.

"Now this I got to see," said Kasumi, appearing and disappearing as quickly as she said it.

"We'll see you later Shepard." Garrus gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Shepard smiled and shrugged. Why not, she might as well call him. She said goodbye to everyone and walked over to her personal terminal. She called up the number her mother had given her.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me..."


End file.
